marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Journey into Mystery Vol 1 40
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Unnamed scientist * * The Man's kind * Ancient Sorcerers Races and Species: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Silence | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Gene Colan | Inker2_1 = Gene Colan | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = In the year 2076 the first flight to Mars finds that Martians have built a replica of a small town as a welcome, but because it is empty, the humans become spooked and leave before the Martians emerge from their caves to greet them. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = How Harry Escaped | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker3_1 = Ed Winiarski | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = "The Picture of Dorian Gray" in reverse. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Strange Secret of Henry Hill | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Bill Draut | Inker4_1 = Bill Draut | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = A man jealous of the success of another man learns of an experiment that brought a child from another dimension to live on Earth. Thinking his success is due to his alien nature, he confronts the man and demands blackmail money, but is refused and so breaks the machine that keeps the alien in this dimension. He realizes that he was mistaken in assuming his rival to be the alien as he dematerializes. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Victim | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Vic Carrabotta | Inker5_1 = Vic Carrabotta | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = A confidence man becomes the kidnap victim of an alien from Pluto who needs to demonstrate to his people that his transference device works. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The Question That Can't Be Answered | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = John Forte | Inker6_1 = John Forte | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = A reporter thinks reincarnation a scam and so he plans to expose a hypnotist who has prepared a hoax with his wife to channel a spirit through time. However, even though the hypnotist thinks that he is performing an act, the reporter actually becomes hypnotized and he finds himself inhabiting the body of a man 500 years from the present day. They are still doing channeling acts, 500 years in the future and the reporter gets re-hypnotized and sent back 500 years, but he is now perplexed as to his identity. He begs the hypnotist, who doubts his ability as a hypnotist and thinks that the reporter is insane, to answer the question of who he is. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}